1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a caulk container with heater coils and more particularly pertains to placing the container around a tube of caulking material in order to maintain proper consistency in cold weather.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of thermal devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, thermal devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of heating various items positioned in proximity to the thermal device are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,569,666 to Murphy a self contained low voltage battery operated glove.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,852 to Borst discloses a inlet sleeve for hot-melt dispensers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,752 to Sirek discloses a heated caulk dispensing gun.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,333 to Yates discloses a thermal sock having a toe heating pocket.
In this respect, the caulk container with heater coils according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of placing the container around a tube of caulking material in order to maintain proper consistency in cold weather.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved caulk container with heater coils which can be used for placing the container around a tube of caulking material in order to maintain proper consistency in cold weather. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.